


so I really don't care if it's wrong

by mixture



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixture/pseuds/mixture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coin is both the beginning and the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so I really don't care if it's wrong

It becomes a habit to thread the coin through his fingers, up and down, in and out.

 

up, in

 

down, out

 

Depending on how caustic he feels or how drunk he allows himself to be, he thinks of that day and how everything seemed to move of his volition other than the coin. The bell, the filing cabinet, the soldier’s helmets, the other room was _destroyed_ , and yet the coin remained in the position it had been placed in.

 

up, in

 

down, out

 

The coin moved by Shaw’s hand, be it when it was presented in front of him or snuck into his palm.

 

up, in

 

down, out

 

He wonders if he should wear it around his neck, or have it adorn a pocket watch.

 

up, out

 

He always decides against it; the coin is itself, and there is nothing more satisfying than manipulating it into staying close to his body through his powers.

 

down, in

 

The coin was with him when he tried to kill Shaw on the yacht, and he felt a biting disappointment for attempting to use a knife.

 

up, out

 

down, in

 

up, out

 

down, in

 

up, out

 

down, in

 

up, out

 

Shaw was vulnerable to him due to Charles’ power, and the echoes of screams floated in the room. The helmet was a blessing; he knew that the voices were there, but they could not penetrate his mind or influence his actions.

 

in, in

 

in, in

 

It is a strange sensation to feel the coin push through Shaw’s brain, how organic matter gave way for the coin to follow its path. It seemed as something else broke through, something more tangible than the _ideas_ of screaming, but the press of satisfaction and the feel of the coin’s recesses being caked with blood and gore overrode any concern for things other than _revenge_.

 

in, in

 

in, out

 

out, down

 

The buttons on Shaw’s suit were a welcome addition; he could lay his prize down to his brothers and sisters akin to a cat presenting a dead bird to whomever it fancied. _This is what I am capable of_ , it would scream. _This is what we can do to our tormentors, mutant or otherwise._

 

out, down

 

He made sure that the bloodied coin found its way back into his pocket before leaving the submarine.

 

out, in

 

He does not intend to clean it.

**Author's Note:**

> For this request on the [kink meme](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=624781#t624781). Part of me wants to adjust and fix it, and in time I may have something that would go better with the request rather than what I thought of when I read it. However, I haven't written for anything other than academia in several years and am therefore proud of what I have.


End file.
